The present invention relates in general to small watercraft portage and carrying devices and particularly to a small watercraft portage and carrying device which removably attaches to a conventional external frame backpack as commonly used by hikers, backpackers and explorers. The small watercraft portage and carrying device of this invention significantly improves the ability of the user to carry a canoe, kayak or small boat while wearing the backpack onto which it is attached.
As the art currently exists, conventional backpacks do not contain mechanical structures which allow the user to conveniently, reliably and securely carry a non-inflatable canoe, kayak or portable boat. A typical conventional external frame backpack frame is manufactured of a rigid and often metallic tubular material which extends above the head of the backpacker while in use. It generally has an exposed metallic tubular member orthogonal to the vertical axis of the backpack which is located above the head of the backpacker when the backpack is in use. The orthogonal member inhibits a user from positioning the gunnels or thwarts of a canoe, the cockpit coaming of a kayak, or the inside edges of a portable boat onto the shoulders of the user attempting to carry a small watercraft. Since many outdoor travelers often desire to carry a canoe, kayak or small boat while portaging among lakes, streams or rivers, it is unfortunate that conventional external frame backpacks create such an inconvenience for these persons. This inconvenience leads to an additional trip over a portage for transportation of said canoe, kayak or small boat.
The current method of canoe, kayak or small boat transport requires the user to overturn the canoe, kayak or small floatation device and place the center thwart of the canoe, the cockpit coaming of the kayak, or the gunnels of the portable boat onto the shoulders of the person carrying the device. The user will often attach a portage yoke to the center thwart of a canoe which in most cases has two pads that rest on top of the user's shoulders. Unfortunately, many modern canoes, kayaks and small boats are of such weight as to cause body fatigue or pose a risk of back and shoulder injury when transported in such a manner. The threat of exhaustion and physical injury can be greatly decreased if the weight of the canoe, kayak or small boat is born by the hips of the person carrying the weight. This is the form of support provided by an external frame backpack. Since many external frame backpacks permit weight bearing on the hips, any small watercraft portage and carrying device mounted onto such a pack would allow the canoe, kayak or small watercraft weight to be born mostly by the hips, thereby reducing fatigue or the risk of back and shoulder injury.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small watercraft portage and carrying device for outdoor travelers which securely and removably installs onto a backpack frame and allows reliable transport of a non-inflatable canoe, kayak or small boat, over all types of terrain in a most efficient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a small watercraft portage and carrying device which adds little additional weight to the backpack onto which it is mounted and which is installed quickly, with a minimum of effort, and with a minimum of specialty tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a small watercraft portage and carrying device which is structurally rigid and capable of supporting the weight of any canoe, kayak or small boat which is capable of transport by a single person or group of persons using such a device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a small watercraft portage and carrying device for users which is easily adjustable in width and angle such that any canoe, kayak or small boat may be carried.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a small watercraft portage and carrying device for backpackers which is capable of manufacture as an integral original part of a backpack.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a small watercraft portage and carrying device for backpackers which is capable of easily adapting to carry a kayak.